Royalbook (novel)
Royalbook is the currently-in-progress sequel to Shadowbook, the second of three books. It is narrated by Astor, the Prince of Shadows, who tells the reader about his life. Several segments of the book switch to third person as another character observes Astor, and one chapter is narrated by Astor's servant, Willy. Part One After the prologue in which Astor reintroduces the concept of Shadows to the reader, he explains his deeply flawed personality. His arrogance is a coping mechanism to avoid becoming emotionally overwhelmed, and he sometimes feels guilty about the way he treats people when he is angry or hunting. After describing the Palace of Eternal Night and the people who live in it, Astor has a conversation with his father about the impending responsibility of his future, which Astor would rather ignore. Spyro points out that Nyx brings out the best in him. While visiting another noble family, Astor hears from the lord's son that there is a black wolf in the forest. Astor goes to Nocturne Park to search for the wolf, believing that it is Nyx's friend, Senka. Senka runs into him and explains that she is hiding from her sister, Circe, who attacked her as she came to Umbragard. The mention of Circe fills Astor with a sense of inexplicable dread, though he doesn't know why. Astor takes his mind off Circe during the Midsummer Festival, a Shadow carnival on the first full moon of summer. He buys four kittens, and gives one to a poor little girl who lost her cat and wanted to get a kitten. After an argument with Jasmine and Nyx, he names the remaining three Storm, Sylvie, and Kiaran. He is overjoyed. The night before his sixteenth birthday, he has to spend the day in the dungeon. He must sleep on a stone slab with a mattress, surrounded by gargoyles. A pair of Conscious people, a noblewoman and her guard. Astor preys on the girl and is attacked by the guard. At first he taunts the guard, but ultimately loses because he is weakened and reluctant to hurt the guard. Humiliated, Astor chases them out of the chamber and feels guilty for preying on the girl, believing the guard's attack was somewhat justified. He calls Willy, who brings him back to his room and attempts to pacify him. That night, Astor is still troubled by the day's events. He is cleansed of negativity by his mother (who pulls little entities off of him) and has a talk with his advisor, Armand, before throwing a decadent masquerade ball for his birthday. At the ball, while dressing up in different costumes to play tricks on his guests, he notices another person who seems to be playing a similar game. It turns out to be Loki, another Shadow with the ability to shapeshift into anything. The game quickly becomes a competition between the two, but Astor forgets about it when Orphe beats them both by wearing a Red Death costume and causing a stir. The night ends well and Astor goes to sleep with Nyx.